If Tomorrow Never Comes
by Under-Hermione's-Spell
Summary: As the final battle draws near, Hawke sits that wondering if Merrill knows that her love is true. Just a fluff filled F! Mage Hawke/Merrill based of a song that I thought would suit them very well. Read and Review.


**A/N: Hey everyone. I know it's been awhile since I wrote a Dragon Age story but times have been tough on me. I have a lot of ideas and I'm trying to write them all down so be patient. This one is based off a song by Ronan Keating called "If Tomorrow Never Comes" for those who are not familiar with it. It reminded me of Merrill and Hawke so I figured I'd write it. Again, nothing belongs to me. I don't want to be sued.**

Amynta limped into her estate, exhausted from the painful fight she had against a High Dragon in the Bone Pit. She was better off than her friends. Aveline was thrown around like a rag doll by the dragon and needed to get a healer immediately, Fenris had a giant scratch on his chest, luckily not fatal and Varric, well Varric was unscathed, lucky bastard. She threw off her Champion breastplate and staff and limped up the stairs.

She tried to be as quiet as she could, not wanting to wake her lover. She peeked in and saw Merrill sleeping on the bed, a couple candles lit on Amynta's desk. A soft smile spread across her face as the elf cuddled up her pillow, breathing in her scent.

_Sometimes late at night  
>I lie awake and watch her sleeping<br>She's lost in peaceful dreams  
>So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark<br>And the thought crosses my mind  
>If I never wake up in the morning<br>Would she ever doubt the way I feel  
>About her in my heart<em>

Amynta quickly changed into her house garments and blew out with candles, the full moon shines on the elf, making her skin glow. Amynta never thought she looked more beautiful. She laid right beside Merrill and stroked the elf's short black hair. A smile spread across her peaceful features.

"She must being a nice dream. I wonder what about," the mage mused aloud. She was glad that the petite Dalish elf stopped having nightmares about what happened to her Keeper. It was all Hawke's fault. She provoked them and she defended herself. No, it couldn't be self-defense. She wanted to make them pay for no support for Merrill's actions. True they might have had some flaws but she was doing it for her clan, not herself.

She saw the look of shock and sadness in the elf's eyes. Hawke remembers looking at her hands and seeing blood, blood from innocent elves. Hawke couldn't take the look of hate in Merrill's eyes, hate towards her. She ran back to Kirkwall and isolated herself. Hawke shook her head, not wanting to live in the past. She had made many mistakes, with her brother, her mother and her lover.__

_If tomorrow never comes  
>Will she know how much I loved her<br>Did I try in every way to show her every day  
>That she's my only one<br>And if my time on earth were through  
><em>_And she must face this world without me  
>Is the love I gave her in the past<br>Gonna be enough to last  
>If tomorrow never comes<em>

A thought crossed Amynta's mind. She knew there was a lot of tension between the mages and the Templars. She had a bad feeling in the back of her mind that she might lose a lot of people or even her own life. Had she shown her feelings to Merrill enough or wasn't it enough? If she died, what if Merrill still had her doubts about their love.__

_'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life  
>Who never knew how much I loved them<br>Now I live with the regret  
>That my true feelings for them never were revealed<br>So I made a promise to myself  
>To say each day how much she means to me<br>And avoid that circumstance  
>Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel<em>

She didn't want it to be another case like what happened to Bethany and her mother. She wasn't the best sibling to Carver either. She felt like her mother was always blaming her for what happened to Bethany and she was right. Amynta could have done something to save her. Same thing with her mother. She could have kept a closer eye on her. Because of her, her mother was killed by a crazed mage.

She kisses Merrill's head, whispering, "I promise to show you until I die how much you mean to me, how much I need you to live. Just in case I lose that chance forever." __

_If tomorrow never comes  
>Will she know how much I loved her<br>Did I try in every way to show her every day  
>That she's my only one<br>And if my time on earth were through  
>And she must face this world without me<br>Is the love I gave her in the past  
>Gonna be enough to last<br>If tomorrow never comes_

Merrill seemed to sense her there and opened her eyes. "Amynta, you're home. When did you get back," she asked, voice husky from sleep.

"About a half hour ago or so. I didn't want to wake you. You seemed so peaceful," she whispered back, burying her fingers in the elf's dark tresses.

The petite woman hummed in approval as Amynta kissed from her sensitive ears to her pale neck. "Were you watching me again, _emma vhenan_?"

Amynta smiled against her neck. "I can't help it. You looked damned cute and you were having a nice dream, I didn't want to wake you up. What were you dreaming about?"

Merrill hummed, trying to think back. "A future, I think. You and me, nothing holding us back finally. We can just be you and me without any worries about Templars or Meredith," she muttered, shyly turning her head away.

Amynta smiled and turned her gaze back to her. "I would like that, _emma lath. _Little half elf children running around, getting into things they're not supposed to and learning magic from both parents."

Merrill giggled. "And how are these children going exist in the first place?"

She was being coy and that made the taller woman's grin grow even bigger. "Why, how all children are made, love. Magic." she growled playfully and pulled the covers over top of them both.

Giggles filled the room as clothes were thrown on the floor. They looked deeply at each other, eyes glazed over with desire as they started ravish each other. _  
><em>

_So tell that someone that you love  
>Just what you're thinking of<br>If tomorrow never comes _

Amynta held her lover as they basked in the after-glow of their love making. Merrill had fallen asleep, cuddled up to her. Arms around her, she whispered softly into the dark, "Our love won't end, not even with death," before she too fell asleep.

**Translations:**

_Emma vhenan- _my heart.

_Emma lath- _my love

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. This has to be my favorite pairing from Dragon Age 2. It's so cute and sweet. Please review and if you want more fluffy F!Hawke/Merrill, ask in the review or PM me. **


End file.
